The rise of the computer age has resulted in increased access to personalized services online. As the cost of electronics and networks drop, many services that were previously provided in person are now provided remotely over the Internet. For example, entertainment has increasingly shifted to the online space with companies streaming television (TV) shows and movies to members at home. Similarly, electronic mail (e-mail) has reduced the need for letters to be physically delivered, instead, messages can be sent over networked systems almost instantly. Online social networking sites allow members to build and maintain personal and business relationships in a much more comprehensive and manageable manner.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the drawings.